


Just Like An Angel ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Electricity, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kind guy and nice girl, Kindness, Kissing, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Relationship(s), Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [White Hat x female oc] (Villainous/Heroic Fanfiction)Anna accidentally gets hit with one of Flug's inventions. She gets teleported into another dimension, meeting a guy named White Hat.What happens when they start getting feelings for each other?





	1. Chapter 1 - Nice Girl and Kind Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my oc and the Fanfiction ♡

Annabelle opens her eyes. She sits up from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of those eyes of hers.

She gets up, walking over to her dresser. She opened one of the drawers on the top. She takes off her white nightgown.

Anna puts on her clothes. A long sleeved, white shirt with a dark blue skirt and blue converse.

She walks over to the tall mirror on the wall.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, looking at her blue eyes and white skin.

Anna started to fix her dark brown hair, brushing it now as she hums.

When she's finished, she puts the hair brush down. She goes downstairs. This is where she lives, in an apartment.

She felt the electricity through her, smiling again.

Anna has always had special abilities since she was a child. She can use electricity, that's blue similar to her eyes and psychic powers. Like reading minds, moving things with her mind, seeing the future, and other stuff. 

She smiles a bit, petting her white cat, Snowy as he purrs. She feeds him some of his food. He starts eating, happily.

She drank some chocolate coffee, then she walked out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Anna was walking to Black Hat's mansion, to see Dr. Flug.

She is best friends with Flug and always visits that red and black mansion to see him. Usually Black Hat lets her. She cares about them, especially Black Hat, even if he is mysterious and an evil being.

Anna gets there, walking inside. She walks into Flug's lab.

She had a smile when she noticed Flug.

“Flug.” 

She hugs him with another smile.

“Anna, it's nice to see you.” Flug said, hugging her back, his arms wrapped around Annabelle. 

They stopped the hug, pulling away from each other.

Flug looked to be lost in thought for a second, like he was remembering something.

“Be right back.” he told her. 

“Ok.”

After that, Flug walked out for a minute.

Anna stayed there. She looked around, not really touching anything. She didn't want to mess up any of Flug's work or inventions.

Then, she heard something, a noise.

“Huh?” Anna said, turning around. 

A blue bear was near the doorway.

“Oh, hello 5.0.5.” she also said. 

5.0.5 walks in.

Anna smiled at the bear and was about to hug him when he accidentally knocked something over.

It hits Anna and she disappears.

5.0.5 starts panicking with slight wide eyes. Since he can't talk to explain what happened, it's a good thing that Dementia was walking by and saw what happened to her.

Dementia puts her hand on the bear’s shoulder. “It's okay, 5.0.5, let's just go find Flug and tell him what happened.” she said to him.

The bear nods his head then, they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, a small blue portal was in the sky. Anna falls out of it and she's unconscious. She was falling from the sky now. Down there was a white and blue mansion. The portal was gone, it disappeared.

A guy with light gray skin and a white suit walked out of that mansion. He also had on a white top hat.

He noticed her. His eyes widened a little bit as he quickly ran over and jumped up. He caught her before she hit the ground. He sighed in relief now. 

He was holding her in his arms now. He looked down at the girl. 

“Fallen from the sky, near the heavens. Just like an angel.” he said 

‘Who is this girl?’ he thought to himself.

He started walking back to the mansion, he carried her.

He walked inside and goes into his room, closing the door behind him. He was about to put her down on the bed when she wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. She looks up at him.

He smiles at her. “You're awake. That's good. I was starting to get worried. What's your name?”

“Annabelle. But, call me 'Anna’. I like that name better.” 

He puts her down on the bed. She's sitting on there now.

“Ok, I will. That's a pretty name.” he said to her. 

Anna blushes a little bit, but she also has another smile. “Thanks. Who are you tho?” she asked him. 

'He looks a lot like Black Hat but, very different.’ she thought, to herself. 

“Oh, how rude of me!” The guy replied, in a cheerful voice. 

Anna slightly laughed. “It's alright.” 

“Indeed.” This guy was smiling. 

He takes off the top hat that was still on his head, bowing down a little bit, politely with that kind smile. While he was holding his top hat in his right hand, there was also a white fedora hat on his head (that was under it). He stares at her again. 

He smiled even more. “I'm White Hat.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting To Know Each Other & That Dark Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a long time to post another chapter xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this :) ❦

_Anna blushes a little bit, but she also has another smile. “Thanks. Who are you tho?” she asked him._ _  
_ _  
_ _'He looks a lot like Black Hat but, very different.’ she thought, to herself._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh, how rude of me!” The guy replied, in a cheerful voice._ _  
_ _  
_ _Anna slightly laughed. “It's alright.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Indeed.” This guy was smiling._ _  
_ _  
_ _He takes off the top hat that was still on his head, bowing down a little bit, politely with that kind smile. While he was holding his top hat in his right hand, there was also a white fedora hat on his head (that was under it). He stares at her again._

  
_He smiled even more. “I'm White Hat.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Anna said, with a slight smile.

 

White Hat also still had a smile. “The pleasure is all mine, it is very nice to meet you, miss- Anna.”

 

Anna kept her smile. 'He’s very polite, even more than Black Hat. If Black Hat is a villain, would that mean White Hat is a hero? It would've made sense. I'm probably right. But, to be sure..’ she thought, to herself.

 

“White Hat, are you a hero?” Anna asked him.

 

“Well, yes I am. Actually I'm one of the best out there.” White Hat said to her.

 

'I hope that didn't sound like I'm bragging or anything.’ he also thought, to himself.

 

“That’s nice.” Anna simply replied. She also smiled again.

 

White Hat smiles back at her. “Anyway, you must be hungry and thirsty. Let me get you something to eat and drink.” he also said. He left before she could say anything else.

 

He walks down the hallway, then walking into the kitchen.

 

White Hat didn't know what she likes. He forgot to ask. So, he just grabs a few things that she might like. He puts a glass of water, another glass of milk, a can of soda, a bag of chips, and a plate of cookies on a tray.

 

'Maybe this is too much?’ White Hat thought for a second, then he shaked his head, snapping out of it.

 

He grabbed the tray and walked out of there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Anna had got up from the bed. She decided to see this place more.

 

She leaves the room. She looked around that mansion. She probably should've told White Hat that she left for a bit, but she didn't.

 

Anna slightly shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

White Hat walked into the room. He puts the tray down on the nightstand.

 

He noticed that Anna was gone.

 

“Anna?”

 

White Hat was leaving that room again.

 

'Where did she run off to?’ Was the thought in his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anna was still walking around this mansion. It looked a lot like Black Hat's but, very different.

 

She walked into the living room and saw a bear, similar to 5.0.5. But, this bear was dark purple with a dead flower on his head.

 

He noticed her and ran over, threateningly.

 

Anna understands the bear did that because he doesn't know her. She's a stranger to him.

 

They both fall onto the ground, as he's slightly on top of her.

 

This bear growls at her.

 

Anna just smiles, reaching up.

 

His eyes slightly widened.

 

Anna gently touches his fur, around his head. Although, not touching his flower. She had nice eyes, as she looks at him.

 

“You don't like it when others touch your flower, right?” she said to him. It was more of a statement than a question.

 

He liked her kindness and gentle touch. He slowly nods his head as his gaze softened.

 

Anna looked through his eyes as he stared back. She was smiling more at that.

 

She sat up, giving him a slow, gentle hug now, wrapping her arms around his furry body.

 

He didn't mind it.

 

White Hat was hiding behind a wall, watching them a little bit. 'It's a good thing that I didn't get involved then.’ he also thought. Then, he has another smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweets, Rain, Moonlight, This Feeling, & Nice Night

_Anna looked through his eyes as he stared back. She was smiling more at that._

 

_She sat up, giving him a slow, gentle hug now, wrapping her arms around his furry body._

 

_He didn't mind it._

 

_White Hat was hiding behind a wall, watching them a little bit. 'It's a good thing that I didn't get involved then.’ he also thought. Then, he has another smile._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Anna noticed White Hat. She gets up and walks over to him now. 

 

“Hey, White Hat." 

 

White Hat gave a smile to Anna, as he glanced at her. 

 

"Who's that?" Anna asked him. 

 

"Oh, that's 6.0.6." White Hat told her. 

 

Anna nods her head, to that. 

 

“Anyway, I've got some food and drinks for you.” White Hat said to her.

 

Anna had a smile. “Aww thanks.”

 

White Hat just smiles to that.

 

They walked back to the room, closing the door behind them.

 

Anna sat down on the bed. She looked at the tray, still smiling.

 

She grabs the can of soda. It's diet coke. She opened it. Then, she drank that soda down.

 

After that, she puts the empty can on the tray.

 

Anna grabbed the bag and started eating some of the chips.

 

White Hat was just standing there, with another smile. He watched her, not staring, only looking.

 

After the chips were finished, Anna also had a cookie.

 

She smiled at White Hat. “Thank you again.” she said to him.

 

White Hat kept his smile. “You're very welcome.”

 

Anna crossed her arms for a second.

 

White Hat notices this.

 

'Is she cold? It is getting colder out. It's gonna rain soon..’ White Hat thought, to himself again now.

 

“Be right back.” he also told her. 

 

Anna gave another smile to him. “Ok.” 

 

White Hat also smiled, then he left.

 

Anna looked around the room. Then, she glanced at the window. She thought for another second. She also noticed that there's mist on there.

 

'Rain?’ she thought, to herself.

 

She was smiling again, as she got up off the bed.

 

Anna walked out, leaving the room again.

 

She quietly walks downstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, White Hat walks back in there. He has a blanket in his arms. He noticed that Anna wasn't in here.

 

'She’s gone again?’ he also thought.

 

White Hat puts that blanket on the bed.

 

Then, he leaves again. He walked down the stairs and out the door.

 

He saw Anna was out there.

 

It was darker outside now. It's also cold and raining.

 

Anna didn't seem to care or mind it. She has a smile again.

 

She’s was raining in the rain, being barefoot too. These blue eyes were shining because of the moonlight over her. She also had slight humming coming out of her mouth.

 

This was honestly very beautiful to White Hat. He smiles again, watching her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, they both went back inside together. They walk into the room again.

 

“You're soaked. You'll get sick that way. Let me get you some fresh, clean and dry clothes. I'm pretty sure that Clementia’s clothes should fit you.” White Hat said to Anna.

 

'Clementia? I guess that's the reverse version of Dementia. Just like White Hat is the opposite side of Black Hat and 6.0.6 is to 5.0.5, Flug probably has a reverse self too. Interesting.’ Anna also thought, then she stares at White Hat. 

 

“Alright, thank you.” she replied at that.

 

White Hat had a smile, leaving from there again. He also closed the door behind him.

 

When White Hat was gone, Anna looked down at herself.

 

'It’ll cause problems, trouble for White Hat if I get sick. Maybe I should take these clothes off.’ These were her thoughts anyway.

 

Anna started doing just that. She takes off her soaked clothing. She twisted the clothes in the bathroom sink, getting the water out of them. Then, she puts these clothes on a chair, after folding them.

 

She was only in her white bra and panties now.

 

There was just silence in that room.

 

Until Anna heard the door opening again.

 

White Hat glances at Anna. He stared at her for a second, before his face got reddish, starting to heat up.

 

He puts the clothes (that he had in his arms) down on the bed.

 

“S-Sorry!” White Hat also said, as he quickly closed the door.

 

White Hat leaned his back against it. He didn't leave, staying there. He was blushing madly. He was also hoping that Anna wasn't mad at him.

 

On the other side of the door, Anna has a slight smirk, a grin. After that, she had a smile again.

 

She wasn't angry.

 

'Sometimes he's too adorable.’ she also thought. 

 

Anna walked into the bathroom again, closing the door behind her. She gets in, turning it on.

 

She takes a warm shower, the water feeling nice on her body and skin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Anna gets out. She dries herself off with a towel. Then, she grabs the clothing that White Hat gave her. She puts these clothes on.

 

She is wearing a long sleeved, white sweater with a light blue skirt and knee-high, white socks. With a blue bra and panties under the clothes.

 

Anna kept her smile, looking at herself in the tall mirror. She loved the outfit, it was cute.

 

She heard someone knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

It was White Hat. He slowly walks in, until he notices that Anna is fully clothed.

 

He lets out a breath, shyly staring at her.

 

“I'm sorry about earlier.” White Hat also said, quietly, his voice being slightly silent.

 

Anna just smiled again, at that. “It's alright, White Hat. You didn't know.”

 

White Hat finally calmed down and smiles again. “That's good.” he replied to that.

 

Anna sat down on that bed again, with a smile.

 

White Hat sits next to her.

 

Anna drank the glass of milk and had another cookie.

 

“These cookies are so good~” she also said, smiling a bit more.

 

White Hat smiled at that. “Thank you. I made them myself.”

 

“Really?” Her voice was very warm.

 

White Hat nods his head, with a smile and slight blush.

 

Anna liked this nice silence between them. She was slightly cold now.

 

White Hat looks at Anna again, noticing that. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it over her.

 

Anna slightly held it tightly on her, with another smile. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.” White Hat repeated, warmly to her again now.

 

They both enjoyed the rest of this quiet night, together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote a long chapter for this Fanfiction xD I hope that you all loved reading this chapter ♡


End file.
